L'exploration
by Nham
Summary: Défi n 65 du Poney Fringant : "coup de soleil à Numénor"


Défi n°65 du Poney Fringant : "Coup de soleil à Numénor"

* * *

Il vaut parfois mieux réfléchir quelques secondes avant de foncer tête baissée. Par exemple, Tar-Elendil aurait très bien pu continuer sa promenade sur la plage sans même remarquer cette fine bande noire face à l'océan. Celle-ci qui semblait tout à fait être une entrée de caverne, aux pieds des colonnes de basalte. Mais aujourd'hui il faisait très chaud sur Numénor. Et alors qu'il s'épongeait le front avec un mouchoir, Tar-Elendil se sentit assez audacieux pour aller y jeter un œil. Et si en plus il pouvait y trouver un refuge pour se protéger du soleil qui commençait à cogner en ce début d'après-midi… À mesure qu'il avançait vers la caverne, la marche dans le sable était de plus en plus laborieuse et le métal de son fourreau le brûlait à chaque pas à travers ses vêtements. Mais pourquoi diable avait-il emporté son épée pour aller faire une promenade ? Il faisait vraiment des choses étranges, des fois.

L'air de la caverne était irrespirable : il faisait encore plus lourd et chaud à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. L'idée de se reposer quelques instant au frais était à abandonner. Après avoir tout de même fait quelques pas à l'intérieur, Tar-Elendil se retourna et s'aperçut qu'il ne voyait déjà presque plus l'entrée. Cependant, les milliers de gouttelettes accrochées aux rochers reflétaient le peu de lumière et le roi s'imaginait au milieu des étoiles. Tar-Elendil apprécia particulièrement cette idée et cela le motiva à avancer encore, comme s'il volait dans les airs. Il crut entendre une voix l'appeler. Alors, porté par la curiosité, il avança le pas sûr vers l'obscurité. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud là-dedans, il se voyait ainsi très bien avancer dans une espèce de veine, directement connectée au cœur d'un volcan. Tar-Elendil était tout excité par l'idée de découvrir un lieu encore inconnu de sa propre île. Il essayait régulièrement de s'humecter les lèvres, mais rien à faire, elles étaient désespérément sèches. Difficile à croire pourtant, compte tenu de l'humidité de la caverne. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal ici, et le souverain souhaitait vraiment découvrir ce qu'il se passait ici.

La cavité dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent semblait plus large, ce qui n'était pas plus mal car l'étroitesse des lieux avait commencé à réveiller une claustrophobie un peu oubliée. Tar-Elendil marchait lentement et restait attentif au moindre son. Il sentait clairement une présence ennemie. Il tenait fort son épée à deux mains et lorsqu'il se retourna soudainement, il s'aperçut qu'il faisait désormais face à une araignée géante. Elle était encore bien plus grande que les statues du palais. Incroyable. Le roi se dit qu'elle devait être présente sur l'île depuis les premiers jours. Tar-Elendil cria alors des mots insensés en direction de la créature et se jeta dessus en donnant de grands coups d'épée devant lui. Tous les coups touchaient et l'araignée recula jusqu'à se retrouver coincée contre un mur. Tar-Elendil commençait cependant à fatiguer des bras et il avait définitivement l'impression que ses coups ne blessaient pas l'araignée. En fait, c'était comme s'il frappait un matelas : sa lame s'enfonçait bien, mais elle ne perçait ni ne tranchait rien du tout. Frustré, il baissa la garde et regarda l'araignée perplexe. Ce fut le moment qu'elle choisit alors pour se rapprocher de son visage et lui cracher dessus. C'était vraiment ignoble. Tar-Elendil secoua la tête, les mains malheureusement trop occupées à tenir son épée. Touché dans son orgueil, il profita de la proximité de l'araignée pour lui enfoncer sa lame entre les seize yeux. Le roi se dit alors que c'était certes dégoûtant, mais tout de même rafraîchissant. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud dans cette caverne !

Tar-Elendil était en pleine panique. Il ne supportait plus l'extrême chaleur et sa curiosité avait atteint ses limites. Il lui fallait sortir d'ici. Maintenant. La cavité lui semblait de plus en plus petite. Il cherchait la sortie dans le noir le plus total, avec les mains. Il suivait la paroi en espérant retrouver la veine, mais il avait vraiment l'impression de tourner en rond. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se rendit compte qu'en cherchant avec ses deux mains, il en avait perdu son épée. Il se mit ainsi à quatre pattes et commença à fouiller le sol pour la retrouver. Il avait vraiment mal à la tête. Sa recherche n'allait pas très vite, et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il devait faire des efforts incroyables pour n'avancer que de quelques centimètres, un membre après l'autre. Et lorsqu'il se décida enfin à se relever, il sentit le plafond contre son dos. Il pouvait à peine se mettre à genoux. Il n'avait pourtant presque pas avancé depuis qu'il s'était baissé : comment cela était-il possible ? La cavité rétrécissait, des murs au plafond, sans aucun doute.

Réfléchis, roi, ça ne peut être qu'un rêve. Tar-Elendil essaya d'ouvrir grand les yeux et se mit une grande claque sur la joue droite. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent : il était dans sa bibliothèque. Bien, il était en sécurité dans sa chère bibliothèque. Plus d'araignée géante ni de paroi mouvante, un lieu familier et agréable. Mais il faisait toujours beaucoup trop chaud. Peut-être, se dit-il, parce que la bibliothèque était en feu. Et en effet, la pile d'ouvrages posés sur le bureau était en train de brûler, juste sous ses yeux. Affolé, il se demanda quelles merveilles étaient en train de disparaître en cendres à tout jamais. Les avait-ils seulement déjà lues ? Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le feu s'était étendu à l'étagère de gauche et bientôt Tar-Elendil serait piégé par l'incendie. D'autant plus qu'il n'était plus vraiment sûr d'où se trouvait la sortie. Il entendait cependant ses gens l'appeler derrière les flammes, mais personne n'aurait le temps d'éteindre quoi que ce soit. Tar-Elendil était en train de cuire sur place. Il s'accroupit et mis la tête entre les mains.

Pauvre fou, tu ne t'es pas encore réveillé. Tar-Elendil regarda attentivement ses mains : le dos, puis la paume. Il scrutait les lignes, ce n'étaient pas les siennes. Tout alla très vite ensuite. Il pris son élan au milieu des flammes, aperçut le puits et y plongea la tête la première. Lorsque son visage frappa l'eau du puits, il ouvrit les yeux. La lumière bien trop vive du ciel l'éblouissait. Il se sentit allongé sur le sable et les quatre tâches grises au dessus de lui devaient être ses gens. Il se frotta les yeux, son visage était évidemment brûlant. L'un des gars avait un seau à la main et tous l'appelaient ou lui demandaient s'il allait bien. Tar-Elendil releva le buste, un mal de crâne épouvantable, et demeura un instant assis. Il observa ensuite les colonnes de basalte : pas la moindre trace d'une quelconque entrée de caverne. Bien entendu.


End file.
